Rouge sang
by Hachi-san
Summary: Birthday fic pour Hina, ma neechan adorée. Où Sanji se fait torturer, que dire d'autre ? Plutôt sombre et très sadique.


Petite birthday fic pour l'anniversaire d'Hina, ma petite nee-chan adorée. (Pas corrigée par Poiroo, cette fois-ci, désolée d'avance pour les fautes éventuelles ...)

Bonne anniversaire nee-chan ! Je t'adore X3

J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est plutôt sadique #rire nerveux#. Enfin ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des heures. 

Cela faisait sûrement des heures que Zoro était là, impuissant, incapable d'intervenir en quoi que ce soit. Des heures qu'il entendait _ses_ cris, qu'il voyait le sang couler. Des heures qu'il tirait sur ces foutues chaînes en je-ne-sais-quoi probablement métallique, sans pouvoir les faire bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

Des heures que Sanji refusait de céder.

Zoro lutta à nouveau contre les entraves qui le retenaient, tirant de toutes ses forces pour les extraire du mur dans lequel elles étaient ancrées. Sans succès. Ignorant le sang qui coulait de ses poignets à vif, il poussa un cri de rage et de frustration mêlées, et hurla en direction de cet enfoiré de vice-amiral de la marine :

"LAISSE-LE !!!!!!! Laisse le où je te jure que je te tuerai !"

Il avait enfin réussi à attirer son attention, cette fois-ci. Le vice amiral tourna les yeux vers lui, et ricana d'un ton empli de mépris.

"Hé bien, très cher Sanji, vous avez là un ami qui tient énormément à vous, dirait-on."

Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le cuisinier, qui leva vers lui des yeux voilés par la douleur, et répondit d'une voix rauque :

"Cet idiot n'a jamais compris à quel moment il devait cesser de s'impliquer."

Le vice-amiral éclata de rire, et Zoro dut serrer les poings jusqu'au sang pour contenir l'intense désir de meurtre qui tonnait en lui. Les choses allaient vraiment mal … Le cuisinier ne tiendrait plus longtemps, à ce rythme-là. Il était enchaîné au mur, lui aussi, juste en face de lui, mais se trouvait dans un état bien plus critique que son compagnon. Le vice-amiral qui les avait capturé s'était acharné sur lui dès leur réveil au sein de cette cellule, et avait jugé amusant de décréter qu'il ne cesserait sa torture que lorsque Sanji le supplierait de lui laisser la vie sauve.

Ce que, bien sûr, ce dernier se refusait obstinément à faire, malgré l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à présent.

Il était littéralement couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. La chair de son dos avait été mise à nu par des coups de fouet, quelques heures auparavant, son bras droit cassé et l'épaule démise. Son genou gauche était sérieusement abîmé, et comme sa jambe droite était elle aussi blessée, ce qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que de faire porter la plupart de son poids sur les chaînes reliant ses poignets au mur, si bien qu'il aggravait de plus en plus l'état de son bras invalide.

L'escrimeur n'avait pas manqué un seul des regards inquiets que Sanji avait jeté à sa main droite, alors qu'il tentait de toute évidence de la faire bouger, sans succès, et le désespoir qui s'était installé peu à peu dans de fond de ses yeux tandis que le réalisation, implacable, de ce que cela impliquait se faisait en son esprit. Il savait ce que cela signifiait pour lui, et s'il devait en perdre l'usage, il faudrait qu'il renonce au rêve qu'il entretenait en lui depuis son plus jeune âge …

Autant dire renoncer à sa vie elle-même.

Le Vice-amiral – qui avait enfin fini de rire, semblait-il, empoigna les cheveux du cuisinier pour le forcer à lever les yeux vers lui. Son regard était rendu brillant par la fièvre, qui trempait son front de sueur et donnait à ses pommettes une teinte rougeâtre, maladive.

"Tu es plutôt du genre têtu, toi, on dirait … mais tu finiras bien par céder. Ils cèdent tous à un moment où un autre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps … et de_ douleur_."

Il passa sa lame sur la joue de Sanji, et un mince filet de sang se mit à couler instantanément sur la peau du blond, bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire, affaibli par la souffrance et le manque de sang. Il garda les dents fermement serrées, refusant obstinément de montrer un seul signe de faiblesse face à son adversaire. Zoro, lui, bouillait intérieurement. Il avait eu beau crier, menacer, insulter et lutter pour se libérer depuis tout à l'heure, l'autre connard refusait de lui accorder la moindre attention, n'avait même pas daigné lui adresser la parole depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermés dans cette pièce. Il était bien trop occupé à s'acharner comme un dément sur le cuisinier …

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça …

Ces enfoirés de la marine les avaient eu tous les deux par surprise, alors qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de provisions, et avaient pris Nami en otage pour les empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit. Les salauds … en combat loyal, ils n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de ces enfoirés, et voilà qu'ils en étaient réduit à une telle situation … Zoro poussa un grognement de frustration. Pour couronner le tout, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était advenu de leur navigatrice depuis leur capture ….

Un énième hurlement de douleur vint interrompre le cours de ses réflexions. L'autre taré n'en aurait donc jamais assez ? Lorsque le poignard du Vice-taré lâcha enfin la jambe du cuisinier, il cessa de crier, mais sa respiration resta saccadé, sans doute à cause de la fièvre qui le dévorait.

"Pour la dernière fois, vas-tu me supplier de t'épargner ?"

Sanji commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais fut aussitôt secoué par une violente quinte de toux. Sa gorge était sèche d'avoir trop crié et il devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, les poumons dans un sale état. Quand il releva enfin la tête pour reprendre son souffle, la respiration rauque et saccadée, du sang tâchait tout le côté droit de sa bouche et de son menton, et ses traits étaient encore crispés par la douleur.

"Va crever."

"Haha." Le Vice-crétin-en-chef haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. "Désolé … mauvaise réponse."

Il se saisit d'un poignard, qu'il planta d'un coup sec dans l'avant bras droit de Sanji.

"Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ?"

Zoro s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle salve d'insultes à cet enfoiré, mais se figea au beau milieu de son geste. Quelque chose n'allait pas … Sanji n'avait pas hurlé de douleur cette fois-ci, et fixait son bras droit avec une expression étrange, glaçante, tremblait légèrement, et sans s'en rendre compte Zoro avait suspendu son souffle, empli d'appréhension.

Non ...

Pas ça …

Leur enfoiré de geôlier ricana, et dit d'une voix doucereuse :

"Oh non, suis-je bête … Tu n'as plus l'air de pouvoir sentir grand-chose, avec ce bras-là, les nerfs doivent avoir été un peu trop abîmés. C'est plutôt embêtant … tu _étais_ cuisinier, si je me souviens bien, c'est ça ?"

Cette dernière réflexion suffit à sortir sur le champ Sanji de sa torpeur, et ce dernier lui lança, furieux :

"Je SUIS cuisinier, enfoiré !"

"Un cuisinier manchot ? Plutôt original."

Il éclata de rire, et Sanji lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais qui manquait de conviction. Il était livide, et le déchirement dans le fond de son regard montrait clairement que cet enfoiré de Vice-chieur avait raison. S'il ne ressentait aucune douleur avec une blessure d'une telle importance, les nerfs avaient sans doute subit des lésions irréparables.

Zoro se maudit intérieurement, et fronça les sourcils. Hors de question qu'ils laissent ce foutu marine les manipuler à sa guise. Il jeta un Sanji un regard insistant, et finit par obtenir l'attention du blond lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. L'escrimeur soutint son regard, et articula lentement, à voix basse, pour que le cuisinier puisse lire sur ses lèvres sans que leur geôlier n'entende un seul mot de ce qu'il avait à lui faire passer :

_Ne. Te. Laisse. Pas. Abattre._

Le cuisinier hocha la tête imperceptiblement, et lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux en direction du Vice-enfoiré, il était à nouveau habité par un féroce éclat de détermination.

"Je n'aurai besoin que d'une main pour t'arracher les burnes et te les faire bouffer, connard."

Le Vice-amiral blêmit de rage, il serra les poings et, l'espace d'un instant, Zoro eut peur qu'il décide de tuer Sanji sur le champ. Mais contre toute attente, il reprit son calme, et lorsqu'il prit la parole sa voix était devenue glaciale.

"Gardes. Vous pouvez la faire entrer."

Plusieurs gardes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, accompagnant un prisonnier titubant, qui semblait plutôt mal en point. Les yeux du cuisinier s'élargirent sous le choc, et il cria, d'une voix blanche :

"Nami-swan !"

Zoro lui, resta sans mot face au spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

La jeune rousse était dans un sale état. Les vêtements en lambeaux, couverte de sang et d'ecchymoses, elle semblait à peine pouvoir se tenir debout seule. Elle leva vers eux un regard absent, dénué de toute émotion, et ne manifesta pas la moindre réaction lorsque Sanji cria son nom à nouveau. Zoro se remit à tirer sur ses chaînes pour se libérer. Quoi que les gardes aient fait pour la mettre dans un tel état, il s'assurerait qu'ils le paient dans leur chair.

Le Vice-amiral fit signe à l'un des gardes, qui pointa aussitôt son pistolet en direction de la tête de la jeune rouquine.

"Non ! Nami-san !"

"Si tu la touche, enfoiré, je te …"

Le Vice-amiral interrompit la menace de Zoro, d'une voix pincée, contrarié.

"Si tu ne te décide pas enfin à me supplier, elle meurt."

"NON !"

Le vice-amiral esquissa un sourire victorieux. Il avait gagné et il le savait. Sanji lui jeta un regard désespéré.

"Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en supplie … Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais ne la tue pas ! Je t'en supplie …"

Leur goêlier fit un nouveau signe de tête et le garde commença à baisser son arme, mais le sourire narquois ne disparut pas de son visage. Le cuisinier se tendit, l'escrimeur pesta - quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il fallait qu'ils …

"Trop tard."

Zoro s'entendit crier, hurler de rage, quelque chose qui devait être la voix de Sanji se mêla à la sienne, et l'une de ces foutus chaînes qui le clouaient sur place s'arracha enfin du mur, entraînant avec elle un lourd morceau de pierre, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le corps sans vie de la rousse tomba au sol avec un petit bruit mou, frappé d'une balle en pleine tête.

"En … ENFOIRE !!!!!!"

Sanji resta immobile, livide, semblant avoir perdu pied avec la réalité, incapable de détacher son regard de celle qu'il aimait tant. Le Vice-amiral ricana doucement.

"Maintenant que nous avons réglé tout ça, je n'ai plus besoin de m'encombrer des éléments gênants …"

Il se saisit du pistolet du garde, qu'il pointa sur la tempe du blond, avec un rictus empli de mépris. Sanji n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de recul, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte de la présence d'un canon de pistolet à quelques millimètres à peine de son crâne … ses petits yeux suppliants étaient ancrés sur le corps de la rouquine, espérant sans doute un souffle de vie, un signe inespéré qui démentirai la réalité devant ses yeux … cruelle et implacable, à laquelle il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ….

"Sayonara Sanji-san …"

"NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Un craquement puissant retentit lorsque la seconde chaîne attachée aux poignets de l'escrimeur fut arrachée à la pierre solide qui la retenait, bientôt suivi par les échos d'un coup de feu tonnant dans toute la pièce, frappant les murs avec la force d'un éclat de tonnerre.

* * *

Le temps était à la pluie, et les vêtements de l'escrimeur étaient trempés, d'être resté dehors, accoudé au bastingage une grande partie de la soirée …

L'enterrement avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi, dans un calme inhabituel de la part du joyeux équipage du Vogue-Merry. Puis ils avaient séché leurs larmes et repris la mer, pour s'éloigner de cette maudite île, qui leur avait pris ce qui serait à jamais irremplaçable. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû leur être arraché …

Zoro secoua la tête, résolu. Il pourrait regretter tant qu'il voulait de n'avoir rien pu empêcher, cela ne changerait rien à ce qui était arrivé.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant, c'était prendre sur lui et prendre soin du reste de l'équipage, pour s'assurer qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise jamais plus. Prendre soin de _lui_, en particulier … Il était temps qu'il quitte le pont et qu'il se décide enfin à aller le voir. Zoro alla jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, où ils avaient installé Sanji le temps qu'il se rétablisse, et entra sans faire de bruit.

Le cuisinier était pleinement réveillé, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais ne donna pas le moindre signe indiquant qu'il s'était aperçu de sa présence. Il se contentait de fixer le plafond avec un regard vide, fiévreux. Zoro se sentit hésiter avant de prendre la parole, jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi peu sûr de lui, lui qui pourtant savait toujours dire les mots qu'il fallait au moment où ils étaient nécessaires … certaines choses, probablement, n'acceptaient aucun commentaire.

"Chopper a dit que tu avais eu … de la "chance". Il s'en est fallu de peu, mais après plusieurs heures de travail il est parvenu à réparer la plupart des dommages que les nerfs et les tendons avaient subi. Bien sûr, tu vas devoir passer par de long mois de rééducation avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit mais … il a dit que tu avais de grandes chances de retrouver l'usage total de ton bras d'ici moins d'un an."

Sanji haussa les épaules, refusant toujours de croiser son regard.

"Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre alors … et lutter."

Le cuisinier était toujours plus pâle qu'un fantôme, et son corps probablement recouvert de plus de bandages que celui d'une momie. Et il faudrait encore plusieurs semaines de soins attentionnés de la part de Chopper avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas hors de son lit. Mais au moins, il était en vie. Il était parvenu à le sortir de là, et avait passé sa lame en travers du corps de l'enfoiré qui lui avait fait subir tout ça, qui avait tué Nami …

Sanji avait refusé d'être tenu à l'écart de l'enterrement de la navigatrice, malgré son état … Zoro n'oublierait jamais le regard sans vie qu'il avait eu, au moment de la mise en terre … comme si tous ses rêves et ses espoirs avaient été eux aussi emporté dans les profondeurs, avec le corps de celle qu'il avait tant aimée, celle qu'il avait échoué à protéger. Il mettrait sûrement très longtemps à se remettre de cette perte, bien plus qu'eux encore.

Un peu comme lui, le jour où il avait perdu Kuina …

"Hé."

Le cuisinier lui adressa un petit sourire, encore faible et hanté, mais il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de force et de détermination.

"Il me faudra beaucoup moins d'un an, tu verras. Heureusement, puisqu'un estomac tel que celui de Luffy, ne pourra pas attendre jusque là."

Zoro se sentit sourire à son tour, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté cette île maudite.

"J'en ai bien peur."

Le cuisinier baissa la tête, et Zoro fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Sanji avait fait le premier pas vers ce qui serait sûrement le voyage le plus pénible et éprouvant qu'il ait jamais affronté. Mais peu importe le temps que durerait sa traversée, l'escrimeur s'assurerait d'être là jusqu'au bout pour l'accompagner.

* * *

Bon, alors ... #compte sur ses doigts# : le sadisme, la prison, Zoro impuissant, du sang, Sanji torturé, ta Nami "adorée" qui se retrouve dans un sale état et se fait tuer ... je pense qu'il y a tout pour te plaire, ne-chan X3 ? Tu as aimé j'espère ?

Vous avez tous aimé j'espère ? Non ? Une petite review quand même ?


End file.
